Examples known as a rear structure of a vehicle body include a rear structure of a fuel cell vehicle in which a rear bulkhead is disposed on the floor panel to separate a passenger compartment from a cargo compartment (see, for example, Japanese Patent No. 4648733).
Some of rear structures of at vehicle body that include a seat belt anchor on the floor panel have been known (see, for example, Japanese Patent No. 3506367).
To install both a rear bulkhead and a seat belt anchor on the floor panel, the rear bulkhead and the seat belt anchor are generally separately mounted on the floor panel. Thus, the operation of installing the rear bulkhead and the seat belt anchor takes longer time and is susceptible to improvement in this view point.
Some of rear structures of a vehicle body include a seat anchor that supports a child seat. Such a seat anchor is usually mounted on the floor panel separately from the rear bulkhead in the same manner as the seat belt anchor. Thus, the operation of installing the rear bulkhead and the seat anchor takes longer time.